This invention relates to a separate type dressing having as components an oil phase and an aqueous phase which are separately contained.
Dressings used as a condiment for salad and cooking generally include an emulsion type dressing and a separate type dressing.
The emulsion type dressing is based on oil phase materials and aqueous phase materials, added with a small quantity of spices, condiments and other additives and emulsified. The separate type dressing consists of an oil phase and an aqueous phase which are kept separate, and stirred and mixed immediately prior to use.
Either in the emulsion type or separate type dressing, the oil phase materials have been based on purified vegetable salad oils made of oils extracted from soybean, rapeseed and cottonseed oil. But purified fish oils which are purified by the same method as for the vegetable salad oils have not been used for the purpose. This is because conventional purified fish oils contain precursors of fish smell components such as low molecular amines and ketones which are odorless immediately after preparation but change to fish smell components with passage of time and emit an offensive odor. However, purified fish oil contains a large quantity of highly unsaturated fatty acids such as oleic acid and eicosapentaenic acid, and very useful in view of nutriment. It also has an effect of maintaining the cholesterol content in blood within an adequate range, thereby effectively suppressing occurrence of thrombosis. Therefore, if the problem of bad smell is solved, the purified fish oil can be used for the manufacture of dressing, materializing the above advantages.